We Belong Together
by IDreamofAvalon
Summary: They accomplished the impossible, defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Now life should be easy, but for Hermione, the greatest adventure is yet to come. SB/HG
1. Chapter 1

1This story takes place after DH and is canon compatible with the following exceptions: no epilogue, Remus and Tonks are alive.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned any part of the Harry Potter franchise. = - (

Currently listening to: Turn by Travis

Setting: Ottery St. Catchpoole, The Burrow, 18 months after the final battle

"But, why . . . I just don't understand Hermione, is it something I did? If it is I'm so sorry, just tell me what it is and I'll never do it again, I swear! I thought you were happy, I thought you loved me! I -"

"Ron, please."Hermione gently grasped his hand as they sat atop the hill that overlooked the Burrow. "I do love you, I always have. It's just that –" she sighed softly "I realize now that we are not meant to be."

Ron jumped up wrenching his hand from hers, to pace back and forth in front of where she sat "how do you know that? How can you be so sure all of a sudden after all this time."

"This isn't a sudden revelation, Ron. I've felt it for some time now." Hermione stood up and walked over to stand in front of Ron. She placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him pacing. Oh, how she hated this moment, she thought as she struggled to find the right words to explain what she knew to be true. What she wouldn't give to not feel this way. To be able to continue on, living life the way everyone expected them to. But she had known that this day was coming, all she needed was that final shove in the right direction. She just didn't realize that the shove would come in the form of Luna Lovegood. She decided that it was best to be brutally honest. "And I think if you're honest with yourself, you've felt it too. I also know that you are in love, you're just not in love with me."

"Pphhtt - I, I . . ." Ron stuttered. "What the bloody hell are you on about woman!? What do you mean I'm not in love with you? I've never cheated on you, ever!"

"Oh, Ron. I know that. I know that you would never do something like that. But the heart wants what it wants right?"

"Hermione -"

"No, Ron, listen. I'm not angry or upset. I know that you love Luna, and I know that you've tried very hard not to. And I care to much about you to keep you from the one you should be with. So I'm ending it."

"No, Mione, it's not - please, this is stupid, think about what you're saying. We had it all planned, we were going to get married after I finished auror training and you graduate from Uni." He hung his head, not meeting her gaze.

Hermione reached out taking his chin in her hand, she tipped up his head so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me Ronald, it's okay. I have always loved you, you and Harry are the dearest people in the world to me." She said as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "For all those years that we both mooned about, I thought you were my future. So many things changed after the final battle. We changed. I realized about six months into it that this just wasn't working. I've come to see that you're like a brother to me Ron, and I just couldn't go on knowing that I would never be able to love you the way that you deserve. Seeing the way you and Luna skirt about, trying to avoid one another at all the Order meetings just helped me to see it more clearly. You love her, and unless I'm sadly mistaken, she loves you too."

"Mione, I don't know what to say, you must hate me."

"No Ron, I could never hate you, you great prat!" They both chuckled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and Ron exhaled loudly gathering her to him.

"So what now?" He asked as he rested his head atop hers.

"Now we live the lives we're meant to live. You with Luna, and me - well, I'm not sure yet. Right now though, I suppose we should go back inside and let the others know, before they break their necks trying to eavesdrop!"

"Oh blast! We have to tell my Mum!" Ron exclaimed as he laid his arm across Hermione's shoulders leading them back towards the Burrow. "Can't we just owl her or something! She's going to kill me! I think she's had our wedding planned since third year!"

Hermione laughed, "come on Ron, I'll protect you from Molly." Elbowing him in the ribs for good measure.

"Oy, watch it Mione! You know, I may take you up on that. The woman's a bloody nightmare when she's on a tear!" he said laughingly.

"Hey Ron," they paused for a moment, "you're still my best friend, I'll always love you."

"Ditto Granger. I do have to ask you though. If Luna and I - I mean, if we - well, would you be upset if I were to ask Luna to dinner with us all this Saturday?"

"No Ron, I think I've had enough time to adjust to the idea. I really want you to be happy Ron, so much."

"Thanks Mione, you too, you know. Just so you know though, I doubt I'll approve of any bloke you decide to start chatting up!"

"Ron!"

"What, they will definitely not be good enough for you. I'll get with Harry on this, we can't just let you go about this on your own!"

"Thanks so much for the vote of confidence Ronald, but I think I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!" Her mind wondered fleetingly over the image of herself locked in an embrace with a handsome, dark haired man.

"We'll see, just don't go off snogging someone like Malfoy, ach." Ron shuddered. "I doubt I'd be the only one to take the mickey out of you for that!"

"I don't plan to go off and snog anyone Ron! You're such a prat!"

"Ha ha, but you still love me!"

"Always." Hermione said, as they walked back into the Burrow hand in hand to face the lions. Namely Molly Weasley.

**A/N: So there you have it, my first attempt at fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate your feedback and any suggestions you might have. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Currently listening to: Cautioners by Jimmy Eat World

Bracing himself, Ron leaned forward to open the backdoor of the Burrow. Suddenly he paused thinking better of it.

"I think you had better go in first. If there's any chance that Mum overheard us she'll be out for my blood!"

"Geez Ron, some fearless auror you are! "

"You promised to protect me and I'm holding you to it, lead the way Granger!" Ron teased as he ducked behind her to enter the house.

All joking ceased when they opened the door, and took in the scene before them. Molly, George, Harry and Ginny were all seated at the kitchen table. Each one seemingly frozen in shock. Remus had Percy pinned against the doorjamb holding him by the collar of his robe, his wand pointed toward him. Ginny was watching Harry's face intently as she gripped his hand.

Remus growled, "I don't know what kind of sick joke you think you're playing, but you've got about two seconds to explain yourself before I hex your balls off. "

"If you would just calm down for a moment, I'll explain!" Percy said as he struggled to release himself from the werewolf's grasp.

"Blimey! What's going on?" Ron asked.

George turned toward Ron and Hermione and said, "Oh, Percy just popped by to tell us that Sirius is alive."

Hermione gasped. "What?" She yelled.

"He says he was found lying on the floor of the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries a few hours ago."

"But – but, that's just not possible. I researched it, over and over, I tried for years to find some way to bring him back!" She turned to glare at Percy. Hermione was mad, no, actually, she was pissed. _Where does he get off coming here and teasing us about something like this; and in front of Harry! Doesn't he realize, oh bollocks! I'm going to kill him!_

"Remus," Hermione said quietly, "let him go. You," she pointed to Percy, "sit - explain. I'm warning you Percy, if this some kind of joke you better come clean right now." Ron backed away from her and took this as a command for him to sit as well. Really he just wanted to be as far away from Hermione as possible at this moment. He knew that tone, Percy was a dead man if he didn't get to the point, quickly. He could feel her magical aura crackling around her as she struggled to reign in her temper. She was a she-bear where Harry was concerned, especially where the subject of Sirius was concerned. Little did Ron know the real reason Hermione was so sensitive to any mention of Harry's deceased godfather.

During this entire exchange Harry remained silent, his eyes never leaving Percy's face.

"I was leaving my office to meet Penelope in the atrium for lunch. I was about to step into the lift when Kingsley came barreling through shouting at a pair of Unspeakables about how he was going to have both of their jobs for being a couple of 'dim-witted toe-rags.' I followed them into the lift, Kingsley didn't notice me; he was too busy glaring at the Unspeakables. He said, 'let me get this straight. You say you found Sirius Black laying unconscious in front of the veil. Then instead of notifying me immediately, or even calling for a healer, you lock him in a cell for hours until it occurs to you that you might ought inform the bloody MINISTER OF MAGIC?"

George snickered at that, he couldn't help but think of how many shades of red those Unspeakables turned while being dressed down by the Minister himself.

"THEY LOCKED HIM UP!" Harry exploded. This was the first thing he had said since Percy walked in. "Don't they bloody well know that he was innocent?"

"Harry -" Hermione interrupted, "maybe we should find out more before we jump to conclusions. How do we know for sure that it is Sirius? I mean it could be anyone."

"What happened after that?" Remus asked ignoring Harry's outburst.

Percy answered. "I didn't find out much after that, only that the DOM had no clue as to how he escaped the veil and that they want to keep him for testing."

"Testing? What kind of testing? We've got to go. I've got to get to the Ministry. Why hasn't Kingsley sent word yet?" Harry babbled as he stood up, not waiting for an answer but heading for the door instead. Ginny was drug along as she continued to cling to Harry. Without further comment, Remus, Hermione and Ron followed them out. Moments later the quiet was broken by five pops as they apparated to the Ministry.

George, Percy and Molly were left in the Burrow's kitchen looking back and forth between one other. As usual, George was the first to comment, "So I guess this means no Quidditch today?"

Percy gave him a withering glance as Molly burst into tears, burying her face in her apron.

"I know, I'm disappointed too Mum, but really -" George ducked as a wooden spoon was hurled as him from across to kitchen.

**A/N: Sorry this was another short one. This was kind of a filler chapter. In the next chapter we'll see Sirius reunited with everyone, and find out exactly what lies beyond that fluttering curtain. Thanks for reading, please RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

1Ministry of Magic

Hermione's POV

_Oh sweet Merlin. What if it's true, what if he is back? No Hermione, don't do that to yourself. I'm not going to even hope it's true until I see some proof. Oh, but what if he is? What will I say? What will he think of me? Will Remus tell him? What if my dreams are just that, dreams and nothing more? No, that can't be, I know that they are much more than that, but will he know?_

Hermione trailed behind Remus and Harry as they hurried through the afternoon crowd in the atrium of the MoM. It didn't matter how many times she came here, she always hated the place. After that all too close escape while stealing Slytherin's locket from Umbridge, she swore that she would never go near the Department of Mysteries again. And yet here she was, rushing there just as she did that night three years ago. The worst night of her life.

Remus' POV

_If Percy is lying I'm going to kill him! Look at Harry, what if this turns out not to be true . . . Oh but if it is, and he's back, I won't be the last one any more! Merlin, I hope it's true! What about Mione though? Hmm, that should be interesting. I wonder if he knows. _

Harry's POV

_He's back, he's back, he's back! I can't believe it, he's back! _

The cautiously optimistic group, well mostly cautious, made their way to the lift that would take them to the Department of Mysteries. None of them spoke to the other, as they were all too caught up in their own thoughts to bother.

They were waiting for them as soon as they stepped out of the lift, four aurors, the head of the DoM and Kingsley. Bertram Molesley, the head of the DoM, shifted nervously as the trio approached. A very understandable reaction due to the glares he was receiving from three of the most celebrated war heroes of all time. The magic radiating off of them was spectacular, and given different circumstances he would have stared in awe at the sight they made.

The Chosen One, Harry Potter, was an imposing figure, having matured into a lean, athletic build at 5'11". He wore his black hair in a haphazard fashion that came to just above his jaw-line, giving a rough and somewhat wild appearance to the once boyish face. He carried himself like a king, and exuded an aura of authority and raw power.

Opposite him in both direction and looks, Remus Lupin walked with care as they came closer. His flaxen hair was slightly grey, lending him a rather dashing look as it fell in front of his amber eyes. Mr. Molesley squirmed inwardly as he saw the tell tale signs of Lupin's lycanthropy. His body bore the scars of over 35 years of werewolf transformations along with those of the last battle. Remus looked every bit as dangerous as he could be at that moment, and it unnerved the department head to no end.

Strangely enough, neither of the two men scared Bertram Molesley as much the young woman who walked in between them. The whole of the wizarding world knew how brilliant she was. They saw her as the brains behind the Golden Trio, forever in the background, and not much of a threat aside from her intellect. Those who knew her though, and had been on the receiving end of her wand, thought this to be dangerous misapprehension. The world underestimated Hermione Granger, and that was perfectly fine with her. She had no desire to have any more of a spotlight on herself than she already did.

Mr. Molesley was known to have a rather unusual gift within the wizarding community; he was able to sense the magnitude and maturity of magic in other beings. And this woman scared the hell out of him. She was not raw and barely controlled like her best friend, or primal like the werewolf beside her. She was something all her own. Her power churned out of her in billowing waves, it was all beauty and majesty, inconceivable strength tightly reigned in by the stunning woman before him. And was she ever stunning! Her long brown hair flowed in loosely curled locks to the middle of her back. She closely scrutinized him with large brown eyes that were far too old for one so young. Ms. Granger's figure was one that most women spent a lifetime trying to attain, both thin and shapely. Molesley wondered if it were possible to be both entirely petrified and aroused simultaneously.

His reverie was interrupted when Minister Kingsley addressed the trio.

"I see you received my owl. I must say that you got here faster than I thought possible, even given the current situation."

"Actually Kingsley," Remus said, "we didn't receive any owl, Percy informed us of the situation. First of all, is it true, is Sirius alive?"

"Come with me friends, and I'll explain what we know so far."

Department of Mysteries, Director Molesley's office

"Let me make sure that I am understanding you correctly Director. An Unspeakable opened the wrong door, landing himself in the Death Chamber where he found Sirius laying in front of the veil. Not knowing how long he had been lying there, or what state he may be in, said Unspeakable immediately used the Incarcerous spell on him. You were then informed of the situation, after which you had him locked in a cell." Remus asked.

"Well, we thought, that due to the circumstances it would be best to-"

"To detain an innocent man," Hermione interjected, "to lock him in a cell without cause or first determining his physical state?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, given his past crimes we thought it prudent to exercise caution."

"He was cleared of all charges, in case you morons don't keep up with Ministry rulings!" Harry was very quickly losing what little hold he had on his patience.

"Auror . . . what is your name?" Hermione addressed the Auror who had spoken.

"Twindle, miss. Boris Twindle."

"Auror Twindle, I would expect that you, as a member of our government's police force would be able to differentiate between an innocent citizen and a wanted felon. Wouldn't you agree Minister?"

"Hermione . . ."

"Enough." Stated Remus, "Just tell us where Sirius is so we can see him."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Not possible," Harry ground out "and why would that be Molesley?"

"Black is currently under observation and being held for testing."

Hermione jerked upright, "What do you mean by testing? Sirius has obviously been through enough without being poked and prodded by some imbecilic Ministry worker!"

"Now listen here-"

"No, I'm done listening. Either you show me where Sirius is being held, or I'll make you show me." Hermione glared at the sweating head of the DoM. The aurors fidgeted nervously, gripping their wands tightly.

"Hermione, please, you must understand the delicacy of the situation." Said Kingsley, "Sirius is the first person to ever return from the veil, we need to discover how this was possible. The only logical way to go about that is to go to the source. Sirius is the only test subject available for such a study."

Remus, who had been intently studying Director Molesley up until that moment softly replied, "Test subject, Kingsley, I thought that Sirius was your friend."

Kingsley sighed, "You know I can't allow that to influence how I handle this situation Remus. I have to do what's right for the people of the magical community."

"Kingsley, I don't see how treating my godfather like a guinea pig is going to better the magical community."

"Harry-"

"Look, enough already. Take us to Sirius. You can question him later; right now he needs to be with his family. I'm sure he will be willing to answer all your questions after he's been given the chance to recover. He's probably completely disoriented. Have you told him anything? Does he know how long he's been gone?" Hermione asked.

Director Molesley nervously answered, "We thought it best that Mr. Black be isolated until such time as he could be questioned."

"And on that note," Remus said as the three stood,"I insist that you show us the way, so that we can explain everything to Sirius and take him home. Now!"

Molesley looked to Kingsley who was locked in some kind of non-verbal battle of wills with Hermione. His head began to bob back and forth between the two, which, under different circumstances would have amused Harry to no end. Currently though, he was inching towards the door, focusing on the aurors who seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. Normally they would never allow anyone to address the Minister is such a manner, but considering the three in front of them, they hesitated to act.

After some minutes, Kingsley broke off eye contact with Hermione. Seemingly resigned, he stood, turned to Director Molesley and stated, "Bertram, please escort Ms. Granger and Misters Potter and Lupin down to the holding area and release Mr. Black into their custody."

"Minister, I really must protest! We still need to-"

"There will be time enough for that at a later date Bertram, for now it would be best if we were to allow Mr. Black to acclimate himself to his new situation."

As the group finally left Molesley's office, Kingsley turned to leave. "Please tell Sirius that I wish him the very best. I'll be by to see him in a few days, if that is acceptable?" Kingsley looked to Harry, "I'll discuss it with him when he is ready for visitors Minister."

With a parting nod, Kingsley left to return to his office escorted by three of the four aurors, regretting the part he was required to play in the current drama. Oh how he missed his days as an auror, no politics and posturing. He was almost positive that Hermione wouldn't be speaking to him for some time, if at all. He really didn't want to know what Sirius would say when he found out about his involvement in detaining him. _I really hate this job!_ He thought.

Director Molesley addressed the three, "If you will follow me, I'll take you to Mr. Black. He has been examined by a healer since being detained, and is in good health, if only a little malnourished."

Ministry of Magic, Maximum Security Holding Facility

After passing through five security checkpoints and about thirty magically sealed doors, they finally came to a heavily warded cell. Cell #737.

"Damn," Harry said, "you'd think they were holding Voldemort down here for all this!"

Both Director Molesley and the accompanying auror cringed at the mention of the defeated dark wizard.

"Don't be daft Harry, the Ministry never could lay their hands on him!" Remus replied cheekily.

Harry grinned at the dig to the two Ministry employees present who bristled at the joke. Not sparing them a glance, the Director began to dismantle the wards to Sirius' cell. After a full minute Hermione was ready to knock him out of the way and finish it herself.

_How in Merlin's name did this man become Director of the Department of Mysteries. The nimrod is taking forever. I could be through these wards in three seconds. But then, that would be telling wouldn't it! _

After what seemed like an age, the cell door opened to show a sable haired man lying on a cot along the back wall of the room. He appeared to be asleep until he opened his right eye to investigate the disturbance. Standing upright suddenly, he gaped at the changes in his best friend and godson who were the only two visible.

"Merlin Remus, you're ancient!"

He chuckled, "And you haven't changed a bit old friend." The two men shared a fierce embrace before breaking apart. Sirius then turned towards Harry, joy and sadness is his eyes.

"I'm so sorry son, it's seems I've missed even more of your life. You're a grown man now, you look just like your Dad."

Harry grabbed hold of Sirius, "You're here now, and I don't plan on losing you again. We've got so much to tell you, gods, I've missed you so much!"

Releasing each other, and trying to cover up the evidence of their tears; Sirius turned to see the other occupants of the room. Dismissing the auror and the rotund man next to him, his eyes came to rest on the one he had been desperately hoping to see.

Hermione and Sirius stared at one another, never blinking.

"Hello love, it's about time you found me, I was beginning to think you'd never show."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sirius turned to see the other occupants of the room. Dismissing the auror and the rotund man next to him, his eyes came to rest on the one he had been desperately hoping to see._

_Hermione and Sirius stared at one another, never blinking._

_"Hello love, it's about time you found me, I was beginning to think you'd never show."_

Fainting was not something Hermione Granger usually did; in fact it was not something she had ever done before. However, upon realizing that not only did it seem that her dreams might in fact be real, but that Sirius might know of them, fainting seemed like a perfectly logical thing to do. The world went black around her as she fell into a rather undignified heap on the ground. Molesley and the auror stared at each other as if each expecting the other one to catch her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius yelled, "Why didn't you catch her, she could be hurt."

He rushed from his seat on the cot to Hermione's prone form on the floor between the stunned Director and the sheepish looking auror. Remus and Harry crouched down beside him. Sirius gently examined her head for injury while placing it in his lap.

"Blimey, that's some knot! You morons better hope she doesn't have a concussion!"

This seemed to shake Molesley out of whatever trance he had fallen under. Although it did not cause him to look any less shocked than before. You see, due to Mr. Molesley's unique gift he had just experienced something he had never encountered before. As soon as Miss Granger had locked eyes with Lord Black the most unusual thing occurred. Most magical auras, when visible, have distinctive colors and wave patterns. When two magical being's auras come in contact with one another they remain individual and intact; either harmonizing or clashing. Never in his 59 years had the Director ever seen auras merge together and change. This in and of itself would have been startling enough, but the colors that immerged from the joining were even more startling. Pulsating from the pair was clear red for passion and power (not entirely surprising), violet, the color of visionaries and wise magicians; and finally, gold, a sign of divine protection and guidance, an anointing. These two were much more than they appeared.

"My apologies, please allow me to summon a healer to examine Ms. Granger. Hopkins, stay here in case they need anything, I will return shortly." Molesley practically ran down the hallway, nervously glancing back at the couple.

Harry intently watched his godfather cradle his best friend's head and gently stroke her face. Following Harry's confused gaze and trying to divert his attention, Remus exclaimed, "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but Padfoot, I've never actually seen a bird faint because of your ugly mug!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Sirius chuckled distractedly, his gaze returning to Hermione's face.

Hermione felt as if she were floating, adrift on a calm sea. Everything was dark and peaceful, except for the nagging sensation that something was missing, something was out of place. This shouldn't have bothered her, she had felt this way for most of her life; but the strange thing was that she felt so close to the answer. She hadn't felt that in years, almost three years to be exact. Then she heard it, a soft, deep voice calling out to her through the haze . . . "έλα σε μένα αγάπη μου" (come to me my love). She knew that voice, her soul knew that voice. "έρθει στο σπίτι" (come home).

Harry thought it was strange that Sirius was holding Hermione so closely; but it was even stranger when he began to speak to her in a language Harry did not understand. He looked to Remus to find him smiling softly at the pair. Something was definitely up.

Upon hearing Sirius' voice, Hermione began to stir, eventually opening her eyes to find herself being held by Sirius. She blushed deeply, to which Sirius gave her a cocky grin.

"Welcome back Mia, you gave us a start." Remus said as she tried to sit up. Hermione shot him a withering glance to which he grinned unabashedly. Sirius and Harry helped her to her feet.

"What happened Mione? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine, it's just too warm down here."

"Mione, what are you on about, it's freezing in here? Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes," she snapped, "I'm fine, leave off!"

Sirius meanwhile was happily smirking at the two. "What Mia, no hug for me? I'm truly hurt you know!"

Hermione locked eyes with Sirius warily. "Of course, Siri . . . I, ah um, I mean Sirius." She bumbled, as she watched his eyes light up upon hearing her call him Siri. Hermione stepped toward him timidly, as Sirius came forward crushing her to his chest and burying his face in her curls. He breathed her in, relishing the scent of peach blossoms and white musk.

With his back turned toward Harry, Sirius looked at Remus, mouthing, "Does she know?"

Remus slightly shook his head, "dreams," he mouthed back. Sirius deflated somewhat, but did not lose the sparkle in his eyes. She would remember soon, it wouldn't be long now.

"Right, well, what say we get the hell out of here?" Sirius said jovially as he reluctantly released a crimson-cheeked Hermione.

Just then Moseley came trotting back followed by a rather frazzled looking Healer.

"Ah, excellent, you're awake Miss Granger, how do you feel?" The Healer asked as she joined the group.

"I'm fine thank you. I believe I must have bumped my head, but I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Mione, maybe you should-"

"Mia, you really should let her-"

"Boys!" Hermione interrupted their interjections, "I said I'm fine, I think it would be best if we all went home." She loved them, she truly did, but sometimes they annoyed her half to death!

The Healer approached Hermione, "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind, may I at least insure that you are not bleeding and are not suffering from a concussion? You may be on your way immediately after."

"Fine, check away Doc!" Hermione quipped as she sat down on the bunk previously occupied by Sirius.

After a short examination Hermione was found to be in excellent health and instructed to take a mild headache potion as needed.

"All done?" Hermione asked. "Yes, well let's be on our way then. I know there are many people who need to be informed of the good news, and Sirius needs to eat."

Sirius grinned at the bossy witch, "Of course love, whatever you say." He winked at Hermione as she glared up at him.

"Okay . . ." Harry drawled, looking between them and Remus who was trying very hard not to laugh. "So we're going then?"

"Lead the way Harry." Sirius said

"Lord Black," Molesley interrupted, "we would greatly appreciate it if you would allow us to interview you at a later date, of your choosing of course, regarding your recent experiences."

"Sure thing, it shouldn't take long, I don't remember much." _Not much I'm willing to tell you anyway._

"Thank you my Lord, I'll see you out."

12 Grimmauld Place, London

One week later

As Order parties went, this was definitely one of the better ones. Sirius was sure that this was in part due to the fact that all of Molly Weasley's children were now of age, and mostly because said lady was currently three sheets to the wind. When Molly was thoroughly pissed it became apparent where the twins received their penchant for mischief. She was bloody dangerous! Anyone walking through the kitchen doorway experienced the overwhelming urge to snog the first person they saw. Needless to said, this led to some _interesting_ encounters. Arthur had tried to rein her in but after being attacked for the fourth time that night, and by Hagrid no less, he retreated to the pantry with his own bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Sirius of course, found this to be the most enjoyable time he had ever spent in the Weasley matriarch's company. He had claimed the far end of the table several hours prior along with a bottle of Firewhiskey, and seemed to be holding court, much to Hermione's chagrin.

_What was it about the man that seemed to attract women in droves?_ _Okay, so he is kind of gorgeous, funny, and he does have a corner on the "bad boy" image. _Hermione thought. _Why do they have to fawn all over him like that; I swear, don't they have any self-respect! _

Hermione would never admit it, but her annoyance had nothing to do with the drooling females' supposed lack of self-respect. It was jealousy, plain and simple; so, while the rest of the Order and their guests seemed to be having the time of their lives, she sat sullenly at the other end of the table. Thinking herself to be completely unobserved by the other revelers, Hermione downed her fifth shot of the night, slamming the glass on the tabletop. Not that it helped any; now instead of just Lavender, Ginny, Amelia Bones and Luna, wait, _Luna_, practically laying on Sirius, there were doubles of them.

"Bloody wonderful," she mumbled.

_What is their problem anyway? Ginny is with Harry, Luna is obviously in love with Ron, Amelia is married for heaven's sake, and Lavender, well her I can understand, she is a bit of a skank._

Just then, Lavender leaned toward Sirius, whispering in his ear. Hermione of course noticed, since she had not paid attention to anyone else the whole night. Sirius shook his head and smiled. Lavender, clearly not put off by this proceeded to press her chest into him as she once again whispered God knows what in his ear.

Hermione, clearly pissed (in more ways than one), growled lowly at the pair. With all of the noise from the party and Mrs. Weasley's incessant giggling as she repeatedly transfigured Fleur's hair, no one heard her except for Remus and Sirius, who immediately turned toward her.

_Finally, this should be good._ Remus laughed as he leaned back in his chair to make sure he had a good view of the show.

Sirius looked to Hermione, who was currently glowering at the chit to his left. She really was rather annoying, not to mention slutty. Despite what so many believed about Sirius' reputation, he was anything but a lady's man. Come on, he had spent thirteen years in prison, two years in hiding and the past few years pretty much dead; that didn't leave much time for socializing. And before his life fell apart, there was only one woman in his life, and she was the only one he had ever wanted.

Sirius smirked at Hermione and slyly (he thought) winked.

_She is so sexy when she's jealous! Oops . . ._

Clearly Sirius was an idiot, or at least that's what Remus thought as he watched the two like a quiddich match.

Hermione stood up, knocking her chair over in the process and pushed her way through the throng to the exit, not failing to glare murderously at Sirius as she left.

_Oh bloody hell, now I've done it._ Sirius mentally kicked himself as he hopped up to follow after the witch, and in the process managed to drop Lavender face-first onto the floor where she immediately curled up a fell asleep.

The other women surrounding Sirius, not to mention Ron, Harry and George who were all seated at the table found this extremely hilarious. The point of this party apparently was to attempt to make their way through all of Wizarding Britain's supply of Ogden's Firewhiskey. They were indeed making progress.

"Hermione," Sirius shouted as he tried to catch up with her retreating form.

"Not your brightest moment mate. She's been in a twist all night, you shouldn't have provoked her." Remus said.

"I know Moony, but it's so hard to resist! I forget that she's doesn't remember yet, she looks just like she did then. It's driving me crazy!" Sirius commented as he and Remus followed after Hermione.

"Yeah, but-"

Now it was Sirius' turn to glower, for right in front of them was Hermione, pinned to the wall by Charlie Weasley, being snogged within an inch of her life. The fact that Mrs. Weasley had charmed the doorway didn't register with Sirius at that moment, even though he had spent a good portion of the evening laughing at those unfortunate enough to be caught by it. All Sirius saw was red as he stormed toward them gripped Charlie by the back of his shirt and threw him away from Hermione.

With the enchantment broken Hermione briefly looked from Charlie on the floor to Sirius' enraged face to Remus' raised eyebrows before darting up the stairs toward her room.

"No one, and I mean no one, Weasley, touches her but me, understand?" Sirius yelled at the confused man on the floor.

_How did I get down here, ooo pretty dragons?_

Hermione had almost made it to her room on the second floor when she was spun around and pressed to the wall by her doorway.

"What was that about witch?" The dark man above her ground out.

"I don't know what you mean Sirius. It's none of your business what someone does to me, or who does it for that matter." Having Charlie forcefully pulled off of her had sobered he up a bit, now instead of being drunk and irritated, she was just plain mad.

She gulped as she saw Sirius' eyes darken in anger.

"Let's get something clear, here and now Hermione. It _is_ my business and only _my_ business, and the sooner you realize that the better; because I will be the only one doing anything to you from here on out!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort only to find herself, for the second time that night, intimately pressed against the wall. Sirius forcefully pressed his mouth to hers, filling her senses. She gasped and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue initiating an intimate dance. _Charlie wh_o, she thought. Without realizing it, Hermione's arms came up to Sirius' back, pulling him closer, bunching his cerulean sweater in her fists. He buried one hand in her hair, squeezing the long fragrant locks, and cradled the side of her face with the other. It was some time before the need to breathe drove the two to break from their embrace, breathing heavily and staring into one another's eyes.

Hermione felt along the wall until she came to the knob on her bedroom door and quickly turned it allowing her to slip inside the room, leaning heavily on the firmly shut door. She prepared for bed in a daze, and climbed in falling into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, Sirius stared transfixed at the place where Hermione had been only moments before, with his mouth agape. It had been nineteen years, nineteen years since he had felt those lips on his, held that lush body pressed so closely to him. To hell with this waiting, he had waited long enough. He made up his mind right there to make her remember, he didn't know how he was going to do it, but starting tomorrow he was going to make her remember that she belonged to him.

_And here we go again,_ Remus thought as he descended the stairs. _This is going to be some ride._

**A/N: Hello lovely and patient people. It's been so long since I've updated anything but life has been crazy. In my time away I've been able to flesh out the story line more and I'm really loving the direction we're heading. As always I appreciate your comments, positive or negative, so click the little button and talk to me! You guys are awesome, thanks for sticking with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

_It had been nineteen years, nineteen years since he had felt those lips on his, held that lush body pressed so closely to him. To hell with this waiting, he had waited long enough. He made up his mind right there to make her remember, he didn't know how he was going to do it, but starting tomorrow he was going to make her remember that she belonged to him. _

And here we go again_, Remus thought as he descended the stairs. _This is going to be some ride_._

12 Grimmauld Place, London

8:42 a.m.

Hermione groaned as the bright light of morning began to streak across the bed. She was exhausted. She had dropped off fairly quickly after her encounter with Sirius the night before, however, not long afterward she began to dream. She had gotten somewhat used to these vivid dreams that haunted her over the past several months, but just as she was growing to expect another replay of Sirius' face in bedlam the scenes changed. Now instead of numerous scenes of varying intimacy with the charming Marauder, Hermione began to see snippets of a family, laughing and loving. A handsome couple with two children, twins by the looks of it, and rather active one's at that and another little girl. The scenes changed so quickly it was difficult to focus on them, almost as if there was something trying to keep her from focusing. In fact, she wasn't quite sure whether or not the pain in her head was from the unnatural amount of Firewhiskey consumed or because of her attempt to zero in on the boy in her dreams.

She shuffled her way to the bathroom, thinking longingly of the hang-over potion in the cabinet only to find it occupied.

_Bugger! This is not the way to start the day! Well, at least it can't get worse. _She thought, sliding to the floor to wait her turn.

Whoever was in the bathroom unlocked the door and began to open it. Hermione stood, eager to partake of the wondrous potion only to have Sirius step out, and stand directly in her path. Quickly diverting her eyes from his gaze only to end up staring at his chest, she tried to step around him while wishing him a quiet and hasty "good morning." Unfortunately, he was much larger than her and did not move to clear the way.

Sirius had felt her coming before he heard her. He stopped charming rainbow bubbles as he sat on the small settee waiting for her to make an appearance. He hadn't slept at all that night; instead he sat up developing his strategy to make his Mia remember who she was, and who they were together. He knew that time was of the essence, his time behind the veil revealed to him just how important Mia regaining her memory was. James and Lily were depending on it.

He stood there in her way, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

Hermione huffed, "Excuse me, may I please pass?"

Instead of responding he simply stood there, an immovable wall of muscle. One at which she was trying very hard not to stare. The memory of their rather heated kiss the night before came to the forefront, causing Hermione to blush deeply. That image however seemed to become jumbled by what seemed to be countless recollections of the same. Normally she would never concede such a stand-off, but at present her head hurt too much to clash with the bull-headedness of Sirius Black.

Finally she looked up at him in defeat, somehow knowing that was what he had been waiting on all along. Sirius grinned at her, "Now that wasn't so hard now, was it love? Good morning Mi-Mi, how did you sleep?"

Somewhat thrown by his greeting she started to respond when a searing pain shot through her head.

_Through a haze of pain she saw two children, first years by the looks of it, sitting on the shores of the Black Lake. "I don't understand Sirius Black," he flinched at the use of his full name. "I just don't understand why you and James insist on picking on him all the time. What has he done to you?" _

"_It's not what he's done to us; it's just that he can't keep his enormous beak away from what doesn't concern him!" _

"_You're making no sense; he wasn't doing anything but talking with Lily and me. We were talking about Slughorn's potions assignment if you must know. How does that not concern him?"_

"_I don't bloody care what he said; it's the way he was looking at you!" Sirius yelled._

"_W-what?" Hermione looked at Sirius, startled by his outburst. Sirius never yelled at her, would never let anyone else yell at her, not even James. She was so shocked that she started to cry._

"_Oh, dang it. Mi-Mi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry, please stop crying!"_

When she became aware of her surroundings she realized that Sirius was holding her on the floor, bracing her to his naked chest. "Mia, Mia, come on, can you hear me?"

"Ugh, what happened?"

Sirius shrugged innocently, "Don't know, you went stiff all of a sudden and started to fall. I caught you, no sense having a repeat performance of last week. And now here we are, all nice and cozy on the hard floor."

"You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that right?" Hermione struggled to right herself as Sirius smirked. "Now if you would kindly excuse me, there is a hangover potion in there calling my name." She quickly moved into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Sirius jumped to his feet, pumping his fists in the air. "Yes, yes, yes!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Um, alright there Sirius?" Harry asked sleepily from the end of the hall.

He stopped his jumping, to look sheepishly at Harry. "Ah, yeah, just another beautiful morning. Joy of life and all that." He said as he headed for his bedroom door. "Well, I best get dressed, you too mate. Wouldn't due for the future Missus to see you like that would it?"

Harry blushed at that comment, and shook his head at his Godfather. Sirius seemed to be acting a little odd since he returned from the veil. Maybe that was to be expected though; he did seem to be much happier, and more intense, especially when Hermione was around. "I wonder . . ." _No, of course not, that's crazy! Ha! Way too much Firewhiskey last night, there's no way Sirius would go for Hermione, they're way too different._ Harry laughed to himself at the notion and continued downstairs to the kitchen.

She was hiding, there was no use pretending anymore; she had to admit that ten hours sequestered in the library was a little excessive, even for her. Hermione sought the comfort of her favorite haunt within Grimmauld Place immediately after breakfast, and had yet to leave. It would be nice to just chalk all of her recent dreams up to the aftereffects of too much Firewhiskey or eating late at night. However, her analytical mind would not allow her to so easily disregard the unusual occurrences. Not to mention Sirius!

_What is with him? I wonder if it could be a side-effect of his time spent in the veil. But why is his strange behavior only directed at me. He seems perfectly normal around everyone else, a little happier, more eager to be involved. Why me?_

Hermione dropped her head to the table in front of her, the headache she had previously chased away with a hangover potion threatened to return. She couldn't find anything, not one bloody thing that would help explain all the weird things that were happening.

_There has to be a logical explanation for this. Why do I keep seeing those children? They feel so familiar, and yet I can't see their faces? And that episode this morning, something had to trigger that, I don't normally have – well whatever that was! What was it Sirius called me? Mione, no, he never calls me Mione, even before the veil. Mia, well he has been calling me by that name a lot, not that I mind so much; Mia's kind of nice come to think of it. Much less of a mouthful than Her-mi-o-ne. Jeez, what were my parent's thinking? Mini, ugh, no; Mi . . . Mi-Mi! That's it! And that's what he called the little girl in the dream . . . strange._

_So I'm having visions of Sirius' past? That's odd, why me? Why not Remus, or Harry? Well I definitely can't ask him, it might be best if I keep my distance from Sirius for awhile. I could –_

"You know they have a special floor at St. Mungo's for people who bang their heads against desks and rock themselves back and forth!"

Hermione jumped, almost falling from her chair. "Remus John Lupin!"

"Ooo, the full name, I must be in trouble! Or could it be that our resident little bookworm cannot find the answer to her current predicament in the written word?"

"Remus, sometimes you are such a blow-hard."

"You wound me, dearest! Now, quit squawking and tell Remy all about it."

"Do you have to be so bloody patronizing? Keep it up and they'll be no extra kibble for you the next full moon, Wolfie!" Hermione winked.

"Grrrrr . . ."

"Was that supposed to be intimidating? If so you're losing your touch Moony!" Remus and Hermione had grown increasingly close since the end of the war. He really was the older brother she had always longed for.

"Enough you batty witch; are you going to tell me why you've been hiding for the last ten, no make that eleven hours straight?"

*sigh* "It's getting worse Remy," Hermione said, not noticing her verbal slip. "I see them - and him, every night. And then this morning I was trying to get to a hangover potion when Sirius called me Mi-Mi, and I had some weird sort of . . . fit. It was sort of a vision, of Sirius and a girl, they weren't more than eleven or twelve. They were at the Black Lake, and were arguing, he called her Mi-Mi! What does it mean Remus? Am I really going crazy?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I don't believe you are completely nutters yet."

Hermione glared at the werewolf. "Blimey, thanks."

Grinning he continued, "All kidding aside Mia, have you stopped to consider what all this might mean?"

"Of course I have," Hermione shouted, as she stood, knocking her chair over. "What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing since all this started? I can't sleep Remus, all I see are their faces; and now that Sirius is back, he's acting so strange, I just don't know what to do! I'm just so bloody confused, and my head hurts all the time!" Hermione started to cry.

"Come on Mia, this isn't like you, don't give up. I think you need to take a break for awhile, let yourself relax. As far as these dreams go, you told me that you always wake when you try to focus in on someone or something. Is that right?"

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Well how about tonight you don't try to see their faces. Just let it happen, and see what comes of it."

"Couldn't hurt I guess, I've not gotten anywhere up until now."

"That's the spirit! Now, what say we head to the kitchen for a bite? Now that we know that your arse is not permanently stuck to that chair."

"You really are a git sometimes, Professor!" She smirked (a very Sirius-like smirk) at him. He hated it when she called him Professor.

"You've got three seconds witch . . . one, two-"

Hermione took off running to the kitchens with Remus close on her heels.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. This was somewhat of a filler chapter, but it is acting as a springboard for what's to come. The next chapter marks the beginning of the good stuff! Just a side note, this is not a time turner/time travel fic. I have had some comments on the amount of time it takes me to post updates, all I can say is that I am sorry and I'm trying to do better. I'm not taking any classes this semester, so I should have more time to spend in the world of HP! As always I love to hear from you, so please click the pretty button and leave me a note. Thanks and have a blessed new year! J**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – _text in **bold** denotes a dream sequence_, italics, _apart from the previous chapter review are thoughts_. _Also, if you haven't noticed, there is no Remus/Tonks in this story. Nothing against Tonks, but she just doesn't fit in this story line.

_Grinning he continued, "All kidding aside Mia, have you stopped to consider what all this might mean?"_

"_Of course I have," Hermione shouted, as she stood, knocking her chair over. "What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing since all this started? I can't sleep Remus, all I see are their faces; and now that Sirius is back, he's acting so strange, I just don't know what to do! I'm just so bloody confused, and my head hurts all the time!" Hermione started to cry. _

"_Come on Mia, this isn't like you, don't give up. I think you need to take a break for awhile, let yourself relax. As far as these dreams go, you told me that you always wake when you try to focus in on someone or something. Is that right?"_

"_Yes." She sniffed._

"_Well how about tonight you don't try to see their faces. Just let it happen, and see what comes of it."_

12 Grimmauld Place

Later that night

To be perfectly honest, Hermione didn't really think that Remus' suggestion would work.

_How am I supposed to control my focus while dreaming, I'll be asleep for Nimue's sake?_

The rest of her evening was pleasant, no more run-ins with Sirius, so she felt more confident in her ability to follow Remus' advice. So, despite her misgivings Hermione prepared for bed, trying to relax and not stress about the coming dreams. She drank some chamomile tea, wore her favorite pajamas, and even changed her sheets that she had put on the bed the day before. When all of that didn't work she resorted to taking a calming draught, something she would never do under normal circumstances. After she climbed into bed, she laid waiting for the potion to take effect and decided to take a note from Professor Snape's book and _clear your mind._

"Clear my mind, Harry was right, what the bloody hell does that mean any way?" she mumbled.

After quite some time she finally drifted to sleep while that same nagging feeling of incompleteness flared. She could only hope that figuring out her strange dreams would also help her to discover the cause of her unease. Determined, Hermione finally fell asleep prepared (she thought) for whatever she might find.

The dreams came again, at first they seemed to be just like the dreams she initially experienced when all of this first started happening. While the somewhat naughty dreams of Sirius were enjoyable, she was used to them by now. Hermione slept deeper, seemingly soothed by the familiar visions. She drifted, catching snippets of various people and places. Her relaxed state allowed her to slowly see more detail from the visions and soon she was able to see everything quite clearly.

"**Remember children, you are Potters; and with that name comes great responsibility."**

"**What's 'sponsbity' Grampy?" a little boy with dark messy hair asked.**

"**That's res-pon-si-bil-i-ty, James, and it means that we have important things to look after. You especially, as the heir apparent after your father will bear this responsibility."**

**It looked like James liked that, he was important, Grampy said so.**

"**What about me Grampy, am I not important too?" The little girl with brown eyes and bushy hair that was seated on the couch with James asked.**

"**Ah my pretty poppet, you are indeed most important. You my sweet girl will be the key."**

"**What key, do I have to unlock something? Is it like when Jamie locked Mummy in the broom cupboard? If it is I don't need a key I'll use a spell like Jamie did, I can do it, want to see?"**

**Grampy laughed, "no my girl, it's a little different. You will know when the time is right. When the days grow dark you will be awakened."**

Hermione shot up in her bed, awakened by the sounds of the others starting their day. She immediately reached for her journal that she kept in the bedside table to record what she could remember from her dreams. She was so excited! Excited and confused.

_What does it mean? The little girl looked awfully like me when I was younger. Why am I dreaming of the Potters? Was that Harry's dad? Maybe there's something I need to find out about the Potters to help Harry. Voldemort's gone, so I don't know what it might be._

Her musing was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Remus' head peeking around the corner with his hand over his eyes, fingers spread.

"Are you naked?"

Hermione snorted, "No Moony, I'm not naked."

"Damn, I'll have to time that better next time."

"Perve!" Hermione laughed. "What do you want at – 10:20 in the morning? Holy cricket! I don't remember the last time I slept that late."

"I know; I came to see if you were dead, or simply enjoying more of your dirty dreams. You're not dead-"

"Well spotted."

"So the alternative would mean that you were too caught up in your non-G rated dreamland to notice the herd of elephants otherwise known as Harry and Sirius tromping up and down the stairs!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Remus. He was much more light-hearted since Voldemort's demise and especially since Sirius' return. That ever-present sorrow was still there just under the surface, but it seemed that Moony finally had something that he lacked for many years, hope. He rarely talked about his past, only bits here and there about his childhood and Hogwarts years with the other Marauders. Hermione didn't know how, but she knew that there was something other than the curse of lycanthropy that weighed him down.

_I wonder if Moony ever had a girlfriend. Hum, he's never mentioned anyone. Heck, he could have been married for all we know, why have I never asked him that? Maybe that's what-_

"Hellooooo, Mia!" Remus waved his hands in front of Hermione to catch her attention. "Good your back, I know I'm the sexiest thing you've ever seen but really that staring is a little creepy."

Hermione slugged him in the arm. "Ow, woman! Kinky!"

"REMUS! You are such a lecher! Ah!" She attempted to shove him off her bed, only to be pinned underneath him and subsequently tickled within an inch of her life.

"Do you surrender?" Remus said as he continued to tickle her, "All you have to say is 'Moony is a sexy beast' and I'll stop."

"Never! Ah ha hahahahaha, stop Remus!"

"Nope, that's not the mag-" *BOOM* The door to Hermione's room was slammed into the wall by a very irritated looking Sirius Black. "Ah, hey there Padfoot, this isn't what it looks like. Um-"

"Off, now." Sirius ground out.

"Yep, off and out. See you kids later." Remus said as he tried to slip out the door only to be grabbed by Sirius.

"Get dressed." Sirius barked to Hermione not even looking at her. He slammed the door closed this time, dragging Remus with him.

"Bloody chauvinistic prig! I'll get dressed when I bloody well feel like it! Why am I saying bloody so much? *sigh* Why too much time around Ron."

Despite her irritation with Sirius, she did decide (it was her decision thank you) to get ready for the day. She picked up her journal which had fallen during her morning assault and placed it back in her nightstand; grabbed her clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom.

As she exited her room she almost ran right into a seriously pissed off Sirius (sorry, couldn't help it). The red-faced Black heir seemed to be stalking his prey down the hallway, which at the moment consisted of a slightly bemused werewolf.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that she was hands off! She is-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione yelled, "Would you knock it off with this territorial pissing match!"

"Mia, I-"

"No, if you feel the need to continue this idiocy take it outside, but either way get out of my way so I can take a shower!" _Neanderthals_.

Sirius straightened and moved to the side to let her pass, just not enough to where she wouldn't have to touch him to get through though. He is a Marauder after all. Hermione huffed and brushed past him to get to the bathroom, once again feeling the electricity in his touch. She tried to ignore it as she closed the door and got herself ready for the day.

"Ok Padfoot, be reasonable here. You know out of every male that is ever in this house that I'm the least likely to ever try to take her from you." Remus took the risk of grasping his friend's shoulder as he explained.

Sirius sighed and shoved his hand through his ebony mane of hair. "I know Moony, I just go a little crazy where my Mia's concerned, and I didn't mean to flip out on you like that."

"No mate, I'm sorry, I didn't think about how hard this is on you. We've become very close since the final battle, it's almost like it was before. She's my little sister Padfoot, you know I'm not threat to your bond."

"You're right, you always are. You've been there for her when I couldn't be and I'm grateful for that."

"Don't mention it, you've done the same for me in the past. And I should have thought, if the tables were turned and that was Evie, well I probably would have done the same if not worse."

"Alright mate, enough of this touchy feely crap, let's eat!" Sirius threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

They started down that hall and Remus banged on the bathroom door as they passed.

"Mia, cover your arse and hurry up it's time to eat!" He laughed as Sirius pushed him toward the stairs while he paused just past the door.

_Yep she's thinking about me, and blushing! Ooo, this is good! Grrr, she's really got to put some clothes on!_

Several days passed as everyone at Number 12 tried to adjust to the recent changes and get back on some kind of schedule.

Sirius was offered the old position he held during the first war as a Senior Auror, but he hesitated to make a decision. Hermione was frustrated with him; she didn't understand why he wouldn't find something to do with his time other than bugging her constantly! He on the other hand hoped that soon his life would be so different that such a decision wouldn't be necessary.

He was about at his wits end though, nothing was working. He dropped hints, he flirted constantly, invaded her personal space to the point he was sure Mia was ready to hex him, again. Harry was starting to ask questions; now that was an awkward conversation.

[Flashback]

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table late one night after Hermione had made her escape for the evening. He was really frustrated and running out of ideas. He had practically sat in her lap on the library couch earlier, bought her favorite chocolates from Belgium, hell, he even cooked dinner! He was mooning around like a lost puppy, sometimes quite literally. She seemed to deal with him better as Padfoot these days anyway. He should have known that he should have stayed as Padfoot after she used a stinging hex on him not long ago.

_All I did was offer to help her get ready for bed, not too unreasonable. It would have been highly enjoyable in fact . . . hmmm._

His mind began to wonder, straight into the gutter only to be interrupted by Harry sitting down across from him and grabbing the fire whiskey bottle in front of him.

"We need to talk Sirius." Harry said.

"No Harry, we're not breaking up." Sirius quipped.

"Shut up you berk! No, seriously. What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry gazed across the table at his Godfather earnestly.

Sirius sighed. "What do you mean Harry?"

"You know exactly what I mean Padfoot. It's starting to get a little creepy honestly. You're practically stalking her!"

"Harry you don't understand-" Sirius moved his glass back and forth between his hands, avoiding Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes. He never could lie to her.

"Then explain it to me, I'd hate to have to kill you since you just got back." He said dryly.

"Son, there are things that I can't explain to you right now, but please realize that I am the last person on earth that would ever hurt her. I know it all seems kind of confusing right now but it will all become clear soon – I hope." He added under his breath.

"Alright Sirius, I do trust you, but you might want to ease up a bit. I can only hold Molly off for so long. I think she has her tirade already prepared about you being a 'cradle-robbing pervert' or something like that." He laughed.

Sirius huffed, "Cradle-robbing pervert! Ha, that busy-body should mind her business and leave me alone in my own house. Hypocrite! Her own father was 25 years older than her mother! Meddling wind-bag, interfering harpy-"

"Hey, easy, that's my future mother-in-law you're talking about!" Harry snapped.

"Oh reeeaaaalllly?" Sirius grinned at his godson. "Do tell!"

Harry blushed as he stood up from the table and hastily made his way to the door, "um, never mind, forget I said anything. Well, I'm off to bed, work in the morning you know, ah, yeah-see you later."

Sirius chuckled at his godson. _Well, it looks like I'll have to go to plan F, I'm running out of time._

[End flashback]

The next evening Hermione went to bed early. She was troubled by the dreams she was continuing to have, not to mention by Sirius' strange behavior. He seemed to have let up a little today, _thank God_, but she was sure that it wouldn't be long before he resumed his torture.

Hermione had cornered Remus that morning to interrogate him regarding Sirius' behavior. She was sure that the lycan must was told his friend about the dreams she was having about him. He swore however, that he hadn't said a thing to his fellow Maruader.

_Humph, yeah right! Why else would he act the way he has been lately. He's Sirius Black for heaven's sake! Molly always said that women were constantly throwing themselves at him. It's no wonder if he always acted the way he has been the last few days. Not that I would through myself at him, but – oh bugger it!_

This thought brought her no comfort however; in fact it only seemed to frustrate her more. The thought of Sirius with other women was not a pleasant one, in fact it made her a little crazy. She felt crazy these days, not to mention sleep deprived.

_Maybe something will make sense tonight; maybe I'll be able to figure out what all this has to do with the Potters._

While Hermione was trying to get to sleep a hushed argument was taking place in the hallway outside her room.

"I don't like it Padfoot. There's got to be another way to help her remember, this is too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong."

"No Moony, this is the only way, I've tried everything else. Only she can bring them back, only she knows where they are. The Fate's won't let me just tell her, not that she'd believe me anyway. She'd probably think I had some kind of brain damage from my time behind the veil."

"Well, now that you mention it . . ."

"Shut it. This has to be done, you know your part, don't let me down brother, this is our only chance." Sirius told Remus earnestly.

Remus nodded reluctantly "You know I'll do it, if there's any chance at all we have to take it. I'll see that you're not disturbed. You have my word Sirius."

"Alright then, let's do this." Both men quietly stepped toward the witch's bedroom door. "She's asleep, I'm going in, cover me!" Sirius said.

"You're an idiot."

The soft sound of the bedroom door opening failed to wake the witch, as did the words chanted from the darkened corridor:

"Somnus penetranter quod memor. Memor nos."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"It has to, I'll know when she's ready. You'll need to keep them away Moony, no matter what we can't be disturbed."

"I know, I'll just explain to Molly Weasley why you are locked in a room with Mia for Merlin knows how long, not to be disturbed. She's going to kill me . . . bloody mutt, leave me to do the dirty work . . ." Remus muttered as he closed and the sealed the door. No one would be getting through that, they hadn't been dubbed the Marauders for nothing!

Meanwhile, inside Hermione's room Sirius conjured a plush arm chair and positioned it as close to the bedside as possible sitting on the very edge. He fidgeted, trying to calm himself before he proceeded to the next step.

It was a delicate process, unraveling the strands of a lifetime. He had waited so long for this, too long in his opinion. The fates owed him on this one! _Too bloody right! _After all he and his Mi-Mi had done for this world Sirius felt that the "Oops, we didn't mean for that to happen!" that he got behind the veil just didn't cut it. He wanted his life back, he wanted his family back. And he was damn well going to get it!

After several more minutes he slowly began to calm himself enough to continue. It was time, she was ready. _Center Padfoot, concentrate._ He had to maintain complete focus for this spell to work the way it should.

Nineteen years ago something happened that Voldemort did not intend the night he came to murder the Potters. He did not realize that the Potters were not alone that night, or that there was much more to the family that had plagued him for years. Sirius knew that this could go one of three ways. Firstly, he could bullocks up the whole thing and nothing would happen. _Not an option, _he thought. Secondly, she would remember everything and return to him here where they could pick up the pieces of their once fantastic life. Or thirdly, _definitely the best option_, she would relive it all, but remember her life here in time to save everyone.

"Well, here goes everything love." Sirius leaned forward to gently kiss her lips before he began to chant: "Vicis locum. Donec tempus perdidimus. Meménto amore liberare quod perierat. Animae meae recordare consortem."

"Remember Beloved."

March 28, 1965

Mia felt very strange. She woke up in her room, same pink curtains, same pretty nightgown Mummy and Daddy had given her for her birthday the day before. All her books were in their rightful places. Yep, everything looked the same, right down to Dumbles, her stuffed hippogriff.

"Strange, I wonder if Jaime did something to me again. I best go check . . ."

Mia hopped off of her bed; she refused to use the little stairs her Daddy made for her to get down. She was a big girl, thank you very much. Jaime didn't use his, so why should she?

She made her way to the hall bathroom that she shared with Jaime and Evie, to make sure Jaime hadn't turned her eyebrows purple again. That one had taken forever to get out, he had actually used muggle hair dye instead of magic!

_Hmm, nothing looks wrong, but I still feel funny, likes something's missing. I'll ask Mummy, she'll tell me if something's wonky._

Mia made her way downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of finding her mother. Thankfully she was there, working alongside their house elf Popsy to prepare the family's breakfast.

"Good morning Mummy! Good morning Popsy!"

"Goods morning Missy Mia!"

"Good morning my sweet Mia! So, your first full day as a five year old; what do you think so far, is five better than four?" Her mother, Jean asked with a smile. Her Mummy was so pretty, Mia wanted to look just like her when she grew up.

"I don't know Mummy. I read that five was better than four in "The Young Witch's Enclyopia."

"Encyclopedia, love."

"Yes, sorry, ency-clo-pe-dia; but I feel funny."

"What do you mean funny, sweetheart? Do you feel sick? Here sit down at the table and Mummy will see if you have a fever."

"No Mummy, I don't feel sick, I just feel funny. Do you think Jaime did something again? I checked in the mirror but I didn't see anything."

"It doesn't look like . . ."

"Did you call me Mia?" Jaime asked sleepily rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, but did you do something to me last night? Something Mummy and I can't see? You better tell if you did!"

"I didn't do nothing-"

"Anything, darling."

"Right, I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure? I feel funny."

"Well you look funny." Jamey muttered so that only Mia would hear him.

"Hey! You take that back James Harold Potter, you are mean!"

"James . . ."

"What, I didn't-"

"What did I tell you about lying James?" His father asked as he walked into the kitchen, making Jaime jump.

"Um, I don't remember . . ?"

"James-"

"Ok, I'm sorry Mia for being a meany. You don't look funny, you're very pretty. And I love you and please don't take my broom away Daddy!"

"I'm sorry son, you know the rules, no broom today. If I catch you lying again it will be two days."

Jaime pouted as he sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Mia sat down next to him as usual.

"What did you do this time Jamie?" Another little girl asked as she walked into the kitchen already dressed and ready for the day. She sat in her seat next Mia.

"Nothing, Evie, mind your own business!"

"James Harold!"

"Sorry Mummy, sorry Evie. I didn't tell the truth so now I don't get to play with my broom today." He huffed.

"You can play with me and Evie and Dumbles if you want Jaime, I don't mind." Mia offered.

"I don't want to – well, I guess so. Thank you Mia." He smiled shyly at his sister. She was his favorite person, even if she is a girl.

"You're welcome Jaime. We'll have so much fun! Today we can play school, I'll be the teacher. You and Evie will read and learn new words and numbers and I will show you how to read your new book . . ." Mia babbled excitedly to her twin as he inwardly groaned and shared a look with his cousin.

"Sure Mia," Evie said, "but then we can play outside on the swings too and maybe play the piano."

"I suppose, but we have to learn two new words before we can go outside." Mia stated firmly.

"Ok, two words, no more though. You made us learn words for hours the other day. My head is only so big, I don't have as much hair as you and Evie do."

"What does that mean Jaime?" Mia asked angrily.

"I think he means that we are much smarter than him, isn't that right Jaime?" Evie smirked at her cousins. As Mia smiled back.

"Yep, hey wait a minute!"

Harold and Jean smiled at one another across the table. They truly loved their life, it was definitely not a quiet one, but they wouldn't trade it for anything. Yes, this one was the best yet despite the losses they had incurred. Hopefully it would be enough for them to succeed this time.


End file.
